Example embodiments may relate to communication, for example, mobile phone communication and/or communication networks.
People and groups of people (e.g., co-workers, friends, family, etc.) often times have particular dates or times of special meaning and/or importance. For example, there are many holidays throughput a typical year and almost everyone enjoys celebrating a birthday. However, more often than not, a person's career or personal situation may render them unable to readily communicate with their friends and family, or may leave them tired and unmotivated at the end of a work day, and the person may be unable to communicate their best wishes for the special date.
In some conventional mobile phones, a user may be able to set up an alarm or timer to help remind them to telephone a friend or family member on a particular date, such as a holiday. However, if the user of the mobile phone is not near the device, or if the device is inoperable or set to silent alert, the user may not hear the alarm. Furthermore, even if the user were to hear the alarm, the device may not be within range to make the phone call, or the user may be unable to dial, thereby preventing the call from taking place.